Trouble But Loveable
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Naruto died after the great shinobi war leaving Sasuke to look after theire kids, Is Naruto really dead?.Sasuk doesn't evan know that his got kids until he talk's to Minato. Saruto doesn't like his dad, What will Sasuke do know?. Minato, Kushina and the Uchiha clan are back to life. Minato's back to being a hokage but gives his position to his son when finds out his alive
1. Sasuke Finds Out

Chapter 1

Sasuke Find's Out

"Minato-kun?" Kushina asked worridly as her eyes welded up in tears. "Aa, i'm fine" He answerd sitting at his desk, he missed his dear Naruto. Is been two weeks, four days and 3 hours since he died and his funeral was in three weeks. The whole village missed his pranks, jokes and joyful spirit. Tsunade walked into the hokage's office with some papers and a smile on her face, she knew she had to tell them since they were theire grandparents.

Minato looked at Tsunade as he handed over some papers saying "Yondaime-kun, I think you should know something important" smiling happily. Minato saw that the papers where birth certificat's and saw Naruto's name on the top underneathe the title called mother. His eyes widened shouting "KUSHINA! COME HERE!" as more tears strolled down his cheeks.

Kushina rushed over and looked at the papers, she blushed madly. They felt so happy that theire was two little kids out theire that are Naruto's, they both wondered how theire son managd to get pregnant. Minato saw no name under the title called farther and asked "whos theire father?" in confusion.

Tsunade knew she had to tell them, she knew thy'd hate the guy but she didn't have any choice, she has to tell them. "It's Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto made me promise not to tell anyone who the father was/is" in a guilty tone. Minato shot up shouting "KUSHINA FETCH THAT BOY RIGHT NOW!, Does he know about them?" and asking Tsunade a question.

Tsunade nodded a no as Kushina stormed out of the office. Minato wanted to kill the boy but he couldn't because deep inside he was happy and also because he was friends with his father as for theire mothers who was bestfriends. "Where are the boys now?" the blonde asked with a gleaming smile, "hmm, theire prodably out causing trouble" she answerd with a loud giggle, she loved them boys to bits, she could admit that theire addictive little gremlins.

The boys wasn't causing trouble at all though, they were in the park, cuddling and crying theire eyes out under a big tree where they used to sit on a really hot sunny day. They loved theire mom more than they could think and say. Sasuke was at home in his room, crying secretly. He wished that the annoying blonde was still alive, wished that he could see his blonde fox again evan if it was just for one last time.

The Uchiha got, went out to Naruto's dead body (his not dead, his just unconsiouse kinda like in a colma). The boys got up and walked to theire mom's dead body in a coffin. Sasuke had heard about a rumor about Naruto saying that has two kids. Tears were flowing down his cheeks rapidly, he turned around when he heard two young sobbing boys next to him. He admit that the boys were really cute but didn't say it outloud, the two boys also turned when they saw a large guy next to them with tears runnning down his cheeks.

Nasuke couldn't hold his tears back, he trembled to the floor, tears bursting out of his eyes, sobbing loudley. Saruto ( Nasuke's twin) held onto him tightly telling him that it'll b okay, he promised his mom that he'd always be for his younger brother. Sasuke cried more as he heard the boys crying, he didn't know the boys but seeing them was more heartbreaking, he didn't know why though, he wondered what theire relationship was with his blonde and didn't protest to ask.

The Uchiha left, walking with his head down not wanting to show his tears. His heart was breaking as well as the younge boys. He saw Naruto's mom running towards him, she grabbed his wrist saying "come, we need to talk" whilst dragging him to the Hokage's office. Saruto and Nasuke got up and walked to the Hokage tower to find Tsunade, they needed to he hugged and told that everything will be alright.

Saruto had Sasuke features but naruto's personality, Naruto's tone of voice, Nasuke had Sasuke's heirstyle, blonde hair, blue eyes, Naruto's skin tone, personality and voice. They were born on Naruto's birthday the 10th October, theire both 5 years old, Sasuke was 19 years of age and Naruto was 18 years old.

"Sasuke, please sit down" Minato said calmly with a worming smile and Sasuke did as he was told whilst wiping his tears away. "How do you feel?" the blonde asked being nice as always, the raven didn't say anything and just stared at the floor. Just as Minato was going to say something again two little boys ran into the room hugging Tsunade from behind still crying loudly and theire bodies shaking frantically.

Tsunade turned around and hugged them tightly, telling them that it'll be okay. Kushina and Minato coughed in distraction, Kushina took one look at the boys and squealed in joy saying "my Tsunade you have the ccutest little children, why didn't you tell me that you had kids" and it was that moment that made Tsunade twitch and yelled "THEIRE NOT MINE!" causing the boys to shake evan more.

She hugged again, keeping hold of them. Minato and Kushina got confused whilst asking "then whose are they?, where's theire mother?" in concern. Saruto whisperd "our mom's dead" under his breathe as more tears rolled down Nasuke's face. He once again trembled to the floor.

Tsunade couldnt help but cry at theire brokenhearted faces. "Tsunade whose kids are they?" the older blonde asked with sadness, knowing that theire going. Tsunade took a deep breathe and answerd "theire...Naruto's" under breathe just loud enough so that hey could hear. Sasuke froze thinking '_so, Naruto really has got kids then_**'. Minato and Kushina frozed the immediatly ran over to the boys hugging them tightly.**

Sasuke hesistated as he asked "whose theire mother?", the word mother only seemed to make Nasuke cry more and harder. "Naruto" was all Minato, kushina and Tsunade answered. Sasuke got confused because Naruto was a guy and guy's can't have babies, he then realized that the one looked just like he did when he was younger except the other boy has a more femanine face like Naruto's and asked "then whose the father?" confusingly.

They all stared at the older raven for a few secounds until Sasuke's parent's came into the office saying "lord hokage, you wished to speak to us". Minato sat back in his chair telling both boys to sit on his lap and so they did, whilst saying "yes, as well as Sasuke but being as...everyone's here we'll talk together, Sasuke i understand that you miss Naruto dearly and...you are the kids father". Fugaku and Sasuke froze at the words as Mikoto just giggled loudly.


	2. Naruto's Alive!

Chapter 2

Naruto's Back

Naruto was slowley starting to wake up, Iruka and Kakashi are sitting on a bench infront of him in his coffin, cuddling and crying theire eyes out. Naruto could swear he can hear two people crying. He sat up seeing both hid sensei's cuddling and crying, notcing that he was in a coffin and asked "what are you crying for? and WHY THE HECK AM I IN A COFFIN?!". "Naruto died" Iruka cried out, Kakashi bolted right up, eyes wide, scared thinking it was dream or a ghost that he could see.

Iruka looked a kakashi thinking '_Why is frozed. What's he looking wrong with him__**' **_**then looked at the coffin, he jumped screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" like a women and bolted out the church along with Kakashi. Naruto got up sighing and climbed out of his coffin thinking '**_What happend and why was I in a coffin?...SHIT MY BABIES I GOTTA FIND THEM!_**' he ran out of the church in search of his kitlins. **

As he ran through the villages, people screamed really loud from seeing Naruto. "Hmmmm" Minato wondered why people are screaming. "Why are people screaming?" asked the Uchiha's, Minato shrugged his shoulders not knowing. One of the villagers bursted through the door shouting "MINATO-KUN! ITS NARUTO, H-H-H-H-HHIS ALIVE!" shaking in fear, everyone was shocked when Naruto ran into the hokage's office and hugged his children. They couldn't belive theire eyes.

Sasuke ran and hugged him blonde tightly, the blonde stopped hugging his children, turned around and hugged Sasuke. Saruto and Nasuke joined in the hug. Everyone else in the room awww'ed with tears joy, they was happy and schocked that theire baby Naruto was still alive.

Sasuke broke the hug asking "Naruto, why didn't you tell me that you had my kids?" with a soft small smile. "I didn't wanna make you come back because you had to i wanned you to come back on your free will at your own free time" Naruto wishperd softly, Sasuke brought them back into a tight hug saying "i love you, Naruto". The was surprised at the words and whisperd "i love you, Sasuke" with a slight giggle.

Kushina and Mikoto jumped up and down shouting "WERE TAKING OUR GRANDCHILDREN OUT!" with a loud giggle. Minato and Fugaku had a sweatdrope from theire hyperactive wives. Naruto couldn't help but agree to it from seeing theire mom's happy plus he needed some time with Sasuke to sort things out.

When Kushina and Mikoto took the kids out Sasuke brought Naruto round his own house. They sat down on Sasuke silky coverd bed, "Naruto, im sorry for not being theire for you and our kids" he admitted, he didn't care about his damn pride, he knew that it's not the Uchiha way but he just wanted to be with his kids and lover. Naruto could only smile with a soft chukkle.


	3. They Patch Things Up

Chapter 3

They patch Things Up

"Actually i don't care about that, i mean i do care but AND DONT THINK IM GUNNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!" the blonde protested sending a slight pain up the Uchiha's spine. Sasuke nodded and kissed the blonde. ((I'm not really good at the yaoi parts so i'll skip this part, sorry anyways)).

The next morning Naruto woke up lying next to Sasuke, his head on his chest and legs tangled together. As he sat up a large and heavy pain shot right up spine like a large bolt of lightning it caused the blonde scream waking up his lover. Sasuke started to wake up at Naruto's scream, he was mad no wait he was livid and pissed off. He hated beeing waken up, Naruto squeaked and ran into the bathroom saying sorry rapidly as he turned on the shower. He quickly grabbed his clothes and got into the shower leaving the pissed Uchiha to calm down and fall back to sleep.

Theire mom's forced them to spend the day together to patch things up and decided to do so for the sake of theire kid's. After Naruto had a shower Sasuke woke back up calmly and got into the shower, after he had finnished he got dressed and went downstairs to his awaiting blonde. They went out to a coffee shop. Sasuke orderd his cup of tee and Naruto orderd his hot chocolat with 8 mini marshmellow's in it and sat down when they both had theire drinks.

The raven didn't know what to say until the blonde spoke out "we can't start over cause problem's with sending them to four different home's and they wouldn't get to see theire friends as much they want to" with a soft sigh. The Uchiha understood where Naruto was coming from, he wanned to ask him to marry him but he couldn't bring himself to ask cause he might ruin what they have now. They were both thinking the sam things at the same time without knowing of corse.

"Move in with me, Naruto" Sasuke asked suddenly, it was so sudden it mad the blonde almost jump out of his seat. They were both blushing madly, Naruto has been waiting forever to be asked that and relied "Okay but you have to move in with me" with a smirk on his face. Sasuke then felt like that this was going to be a nightmare and agreed to it amd he needed a challenge anyways.

When they got home they found Saruto and Nasuke asleep on the sofa, arms in arms and cuddling. Theire mom's where sitting on the other sofa, sipping theire tea's and giggling. Kushina smiled asking "so did you sort things out? are you going to married?" as a large blush crept upon her face. Mikoto couldn't help but giggle loudley as the boys couldn't find anything to say. Sasuke sighed before saying "no, were just moving in together...for now" with a large smile on his face wich caused both mom's to groan and whine in disapoitment and quietly stormed out of theire house.


End file.
